


Narciso y Quasimodo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Santuario ha quedado algo desierto... Por eso, sin más opciones, el patriarca recurre a Death Mask para encomendarle una importante misión: Cuidar a Saori. ¿Qué saldrá de eso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narciso y Quasimodo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya me pertenece, soy Masami Kurumada escribiendo un fanfic yaoi en español de mi propia serie.
> 
> u_u Desde ya que Saint Seiya no es de mi autoría. Los derechos a Kurumada sama. Había pensado en titular este fic "La bella y la bestia" xD Pero me convenció más Narciso y Quasimodo. Aclaro en general, para todos, que quizás esta Saori / Athena sea OoC, dado que en realidad me basé un poco bastante en la pelimorada que Sonya interpretó maravillosamente en el foro. Aunque con algunos retoques míos, desde ya. Death Mask, no deja de ser Death Mask jajaja! Y con la autorización expresa de Venhu, me he tomado la libertad de plagiar su D.M interno, ese que ella niega, pero que lleva dentro ¡Jajaja!. Dado que Saori en este fic tiene nada más que catorce años y Cáncer veinticuatro, comprenderán que no habrá lemon.

Verano en Grecia. El poco viento que corría era caliente como vapor de volcán, y Camus no se encontraba en el Santuario para cumplir la labor de aire acondicionado. Shion bajaba las escalinatas con parsimonia, acompañado de una jovencita que le seguía el paso entreteniéndose en el camino con alguna que otra mariposa.

Bajo los rayos del Astro Rey llegaron por fin a la Cuarta Casa. El Patriarca ingresó por una de sus cuatro entradas, llamando al dueño de dicho Templo simplemente encendiendo su Cosmos.

Death Mask maldijo en su idioma natal ¿Qué podría llegar a querer el antiguo Santo de Aries con él? Salió de la cocina y fue a su encuentro.

Vaya sorpresa al ver a la Diosa Athena en su propia Casa. Sin reticencias, porque no dejaba de ser un Santo de ella, cuando pudo reaccionar, le dedicó una sobria reverencia. Nada pomposo ni exagerado, que tampoco pensaba arrodillarse ante la niña, ni ante nadie.

—Patriarca—Dijo con un dejo de fastidio.

—Death Mask—Correspondió el peliverde calmo, vestido con su traje de sumo Sacerdote.

—Saori... —Susurró la pelimorada algo divertida.

Ambos sujetos dirigieron su mirada a la muchacha, para luego volver a prestarse atención.

—Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Alguna misión suicida en la que yo no esté capacitado para cumplirla?

—Espero que sí lo estés en este caso, Death Mask—Tomó a Saori de los hombros y la colocó en medio de los dos—Porque deberás hacerte cargo de ella, al menos, hasta la noche.

Ante la mirada de Cáncer, mezcla de asombro, horror y frustración, Aries se apresuró a aclarar los tantos, sin rodeos:

—Dado que yo no puedo vigilarla, y más allá de que por el momento no existen rumores de una posible reencarnación de algún Dios vengativo con intenciones de acabar con nuestra amada paz, no es prudente dejarla sola...

—Pero... —Interrumpió el italiano—¿Y los Demás Santos Dorados?—Preguntó al borde de un ataque de furia—¡¿Por qué yo?

—Porque justamente, querido, eres el UNICO Santo Dorado en el Santuario.

—¿Y Aphrodite?—Ignoró las palabras del otro, pues el Santo de Piscis, al igual que él, eran siempre los últimos que quedaban en la Orden—Él siempre se encarga de ella, yo...

—Hasta el mismo Aphrodite, al igual que todos tus compañeros, se encuentra en una misión de suma importancia... —Y necesitó explicarse—Lo mandé a comprar fruta.

Algo que sin dudas, rara vez ocurría. De hecho no recordaba la ultima ocasión en la cual, por culpa de las misiones, las Casas quedaron vacías... Aparentemente, pensó Death Mask, Zeus lo odiaba profundamente.

—Y claro... Como yo soy el inútil que no puede cumplir la simple misión de ir a recoger flores o víveres tengo que hacer de niñero.

—Vamos Death Mask—Sentenció Shion algo risueño, se podría decir que hasta sarcástico—Creo que sobrevivirás.

Saori se mantenía ajena y a la vez atenta a la conversación. Aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar a solas con ese hombre, no dejaba de darle curiosidad, ya que a pesar de haber quedado al cuidado de todos los Santos Dorados, nunca lo estuvo con Death Mask. Otro más al cual "torturar" y conocer.

—Maldición... —Susurró Cáncer mirando con fastidio a la niña—Bien que no me llaman nunca, pero cuando las papas queman...

—En fin... —El Patriarca decidió cortar por lo sano—A la noche pasaré a buscarla.—Dio la media vuelta sin olvidar aclarar un detalle que en ese momento le pareció necesario—Creo que está de más decir que espero encontrarla tal cual la he dejado.

Una vez solos, el italiano observó a Saori como quien contempla alguna aberración de la naturaleza. Mientras que esta se paseaba maravillándose con la arquitectura del lugar, Death Mask se quedó en su lugar sin realizar ningún movimiento ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer? No era cosa de todos los días tener a la Diosa Athena en su Templo.

La dama se paseaba tranquilamente, los rostros que adornaban esa siniestra Casa ya no estaban, producto del enfrentamiento de Shiryu con el dueño de ese Templo. Siguió husmeando sin decir palabra hasta que reparó en una pecera vacía, la cual señaló, sorprendida, con su dedo índice.

—¿Y eso?

—Una pecera—Respondió Cáncer con tono cansino—¿Qué va a ser? ¿Mi bañera?

—Me doy cuenta pero... Está vacía.

—Ah... Sí—Comentó restándole importancia al asunto—Tenía un pecesito...

—¿Y que le pasó?—Se horrorizó la pelimorada, ¿Ese hombre era capaz de torturar hasta a un pobre pez?

—Es que... Me olvidé de darle de comer y bueno... El siempre me avisaba—Aclaró con algo de euforia—Cuando lo veía aleteando de costado me acordaba de darle de comer—Acompañó la aclaración con el gesto de su brazo de un pez aleteando—Pero una vez tuve una misión y cuando regresé... Ya no aleteaba ni de costado.

¿Vieron? Al menos UNA misión le habían dado, con un resultado catastrófico para su pobre mascota.

—Igual no era la compañía ideal. Me hubiese venido mejor un perro.

Saori se alejó espantada de dicho objeto sin acotar nada, pudo haberlo hecho, pero prefirió silenciar. Soltó un suspiro y al igual que Cáncer se preguntó: "¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?". Quedaban muchas horas por delante, y la idea no era estar de pie en esa sala hasta la noche, por eso, más animada, Athena decretó:

—Vayamos al pueblo.

—¿Al pueblo?...—Chistó molesto frunciendo su frente—¿Para qué?

—Para salir de aquí, tu Casa me pone nerviosa.—Sin darle tiempo a reprochar nada, la pelimorada salió prácticamente corriendo, con su vestido de breteles blanco ondeando en el viento.

El italiano no tuvo más opciones. No podía dejarla sola en la ciudad, aunque se vio tentado. Así que resignado trotó hasta alcanzar a la niña y seguirle el paso. Quejándose desde Tauro hasta la salida del Santuario.

Dieron vueltas... O mejor dicho, Saori dio vueltas en todo el maldito pueblo con Death Mask detrás, sorprendiéndose con cada cosa que veía. La calle, adornada de cientos de puestos precarios a sus costados, ofrecían desde alimentos básicos hasta objetos raros que no alcanzaba a comprender que función cumplían en la Tierra. No era muy común, para ella, salir de la Orden. Por eso se detuvo en cada negocio, aunque este fuese de comida. Pero sin dudas, los que más le llamaban la atención eran los de artesanía. Allí se quedaba minutos, al menos hasta que Cáncer resoplaba tanto que no tenía mas opciones que seguir camino.

Cansada de dar vueltas, aunque en realidad tenía energías para rato, decidió detenerse en la plaza principal, para sentarse en el borde de una fuente, bajo un frondoso árbol. El italiano la imitó porque él sí estaba fatigado, para colmo el calor no cooperaba en la difícil labor de seguirle el ritmo a una hiperactiva pre púber. Para esas alturas, y recién iba una hora desde que le habían encajado al crío para cuidar, pensaba seriamente en el suicidio.

Guardaron silencio, porque no tenían nada para decirse, sin embargo esa calma se vio interrumpida cuando, a pocos metros de ellos, una pelea entre dos sujetos dio comienzo. Saori prestó atención, al principio era solo una discusión... Escuchó alguna que otra palabra fuerte que una dama como ella no debería pronunciar nunca en su vida, hasta que los sujetos comenzaron a molerse literalmente a golpes. No se asustó, pero sí se preocupó, sobre todo cuando una mujer se metió en el medio para separarlos recibiendo un fuerte empujón que la llevó a caer de bruces al suelo.

Ahí sí, Athena reaccionó poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que escuchó a su niñero decir:

—Maldición... No...

Odiaba que esas cosas le pasasen a él. Pues si había algún problema en el pueblo, él como Santo, debía intervenir por la paz. Y aborrecía hacerse cargo de lo que no le incumbía.

—¡Death Mask!—Soltó la muchacha aferrando la camisola blanca del mencionado Dorado—¡Has algo!

—¡¿Y porque todo yo?—Se quejó abatido.

Pero Saori no esperó a que este actuase, y sola, con la determinación en su paso y su mirada, se dirigió al lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea. Lo que arrastró al Santo de Cáncer a exclamar:

—¡Genial! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!—Caminaba de un lado al otro en el mismo sitio, indeciso.

Athena llegó y con un grito desgarrador suplicó que se detuviesen. Los dos hombres corpulentos, sin saber porque, –ya que salvo los Santos, la reencarnación de Athena era un completo secreto para las personas en el mundo–, se detuvieron. Comprendieron que había algo en la joven que les obligó a prestarle atención. Pero el hechizo duró un segundo. Uno de ellos se secó con una mano la boca ensangrentada y riendo exageradamente sentenció:

—¡¿Qué quieres niña? ¡Vete con tu mami y no te metas en peleas de adultos!

—¡No!—Dijo la pelimorada firmemente—No pueden pelear así ¡Basta!—Se acercó a la mujer y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, los "gladiadores" se miraron entre sí, y caminaron en dirección a Saori, pero cuando intentaron poner una mano sobre el brazo de ella, una ráfaga de luz golpeó en sus pechos volteándolos hasta dejarlos estampados como figura decorativa en una pared.

—Ni se atrevan a tocarla—Sentenció Death Mask entre dientes y él, sin reparos, sí la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró del lugar—¡Perfecto!—Espetó furioso—¡Tu haciéndote la mártir!

La soltó cuando notó que quizás comenzaba a lastimarla. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, sin conocer la razón; tal vez por el importante detalle de que estaba zarandeando a su ama y señora. Pero cuando lo hizo, vio una sonrisa gigante en sus labios.

—Gracias por salvarme, D.M

Y feliz de la vida, siguió recorriendo el pueblo con un italiano más tranquilo y menos quejoso.

"Naaa... Exagera" Se dijo el Santo Dorado a sí mismo. Ni que hubiese peleado con la hueste de Hades. Pero que caminó erguido e hinchado de orgullo, sin dudas. Aunque pudo disimularlo a la perfección.

En un determinado momento, Athena frenó abruptamente su paso, logrando que su Guerrero prácticamente chocase con ella llevándosela por delante.

—¡¿Por qué frenas así?

La dama no respondió, jaló al muchacho nuevamente de su camisola al mismo tiempo que señalaba un puesto dedicado a hacer licuados de fruta:

—Tengo sed, cómprame algo para beber.

—Con un carajo—Farfulló buscando en sus bolsillos algo de dinero.—¡La cola tiene una cuadra!—Exageró, ya que aunque había mucha gente en la fila, sedienta en ese día caluroso, no era para tanto.

Tomaron sus lugares, esperando con calma; al menos la pelimorada, ya que Death Mask encontró algo nuevo de que quejarse. Pasado unos minutos la fila avanzó un poco, los licuados se hacían en el momento y a mano, sin modernas maquinas. Por lo tanto no restaba mas que tener santa paciencia.

—Death Mask... —Llamó la atención de Cáncer al notar detrás de ellos a una mujer embarazada—Déjala pasar.

—No... ¿Por qué?—Se negó rotundamente el aludido—Si yo no la dejé embarazada.

—¡Death Mask de Cáncer!—Espetó Saori mostrándose, quizás por primera vez ante él, severamente molesta.

Y al ver la mirada de su Diosa, mezcla de decepción y enojó, soltando un sonoro suspiro de hartazgo, dio un paso al costado y con su brazo le indicó a la joven mujer que pasara al frente.

La futura madre le dio las gracias, ajena a las crueles intenciones de ese sujeto por dejarla calcinándose ahí, bajo los rayos del sol.

Tomó aire y contó hasta un billón, para luego depositar su mirada en Athena y encontrarse con otra radiante sonrisa dedicada solo a él, al Santo más despreciado del Santuario.

Sin lugar a dudas, pensó el italiano, esa niña lograba sacar su lado bueno (Y él que creyó no tener un lado bueno). ¿Quién más podría, sino la Diosa Athena?

Salieron triunfantes con un licuado en sus manos. Aplacaron la sed, descansaron y Saori siguió husmeando el pueblo con Death Mask detrás, hasta que la niña decidió, para alegría de su guerrero, volver al Santuario, pero este tuvo que detenerse en otra fila larga para comprar algunos alimentos ya que su queridísima Athena le exigió algo para merendar, y visto y considerando que en su heladera no había más que medio limón, tuvo que "comerse" otra larga espera.

—Espera aquí y no te muevas—Solicitó Cáncer con un poco de mal humor—Compro la merienda y regresamos.

La pelimorada asintió y se quedó a su lado, pero luego de diez minutos comenzó a aburrirse. Visualizó no muy lejos del lugar un puesto con artesanía para mujeres: Collares, morrales, sandalias, y demás adminículos. Pidió permiso y se distanció apenas del italiano, este aceptó pues tenía una buena visión de la muchacha, y en caso de verla en dificultades, podría actuar de inmediato.

Sin embargo, pasado veinte minutos, Death Mask preso del hastío de estar en una fila que se movía más lenta que la de los licuados, se perdió en su mente, divagando sobre diversas cosas hasta que... Olvidó por completo vigilar la seguridad de Saori.

Digamos que olvidó por completo a Saori.

Cuando fue su turno compró leche, pan, dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo al Santuario.

—"Siento que me olvido de algo"—Se dijo el Santo tratando de hacer memoria—"Leche, pan"... —Pero no recordaba—"No... Ya compré todo pero... Siento que me olvido de algo importante".

Y fue cuando llegó ante la puerta del Santuario que lo recordó súbitamente.

—¡ATHENA!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, preocupado por su integridad física, pues si llegaba a pasarle algo a la niña... No quiso ni pensarlo. ¿Con qué cara iba y le decía al Patriarca: "Perdí a Athena"? Como si se tratase de un juego de llaves. Aunque una vez había olvidado un carrito en el pueblo, era imperdonable haber extraviado a la Diosa.

Eso le pasaba por distraído.

—"Me cosen el culo a patadas... El patriarca y los once Santos Dorados restantes, sin olvidar los de Bronce y los de Plata"—Se dijo nuevamente buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a Saori.—"¡Ahora sí soy hombre muerto!"

Pero no la encontró en el puesto donde la había dejado, ni a sus alrededores. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Quince minutos, como mucho. No lo supo. Con el corazón en la boca realizó un recorrido por las inmediaciones del Santuario hasta que por fin... Sí, por fin visualizó una cabellera pelimorada a lo lejos.

—¡Saori!—Le gritó tratando de alcanzarla.

La joven volteó y dejó de escalar ese risco para alegrarse de ver nuevamente a su Guerrero.

—¡Por tu padre, niña! ¡Que te estuve buscando por todos lados!

Saori bajó siendo ayudada por Death Mask quien la tomó de la cintura para colocarla sobre tierra firme.

—Es que no te vi—Se explicó Athena con tono obvio

—¡¿Y que intentabas hacer subiendo este risco?

—Es que... No recordaba donde estaba la puerta del Santuario...

Al borde de las lágrimas. No era su culpa no saber el camino, pocas veces salía, de hecho nunca la dejaban bajar al pueblo, además el paradero de la puerta era un completo misterio salvo para los Santos que habitaban ese lugar. Estaba prohibido ingresar, la idea era justamente, que permaneciese lo más oculta posible para los intrusos. La joven apenas supo la orientación del Santuario y con determinación, creyéndose abandonada por su Santo, decidió encaminarse sola. Era eso o pasar la noche en el pueblo, supuso.

Ya más tranquilo de que no lo colgarían del reloj de fuego para que tuviese una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la vista de todos por haber extraviado a su Diosa, volvieron a la casa de Cáncer, cuando el sol comenzaba a perder su fuerza, tornando el cielo de un bello anaranjado.

Una vez que llegaron, Saori se dejó caer agotada en el sillón, tomándose su pierna para ver un profundo raspón.

El italiano no lo había notado antes, y casi le da un infarto al ver a Athena herida. El Patriarca le había dejado muy en claro una cosa: "Espero encontrarla tal como la he dejado". Podría decirle, en tal caso, que la niña había llegado con esa herida en su rodilla y que no era su culpa... ¿Le creería?.

—Quédate aquí y no intentes treparte a las paredes—Solicitó Death Mask autoritario yendo en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

La pelimorada se quedó sentada soplándose la ardorosa herida que se había hecho intentando encontrar el camino de retorno, esperó pacientemente a su Guerrero, este llegó a los segundos con una diminuta caja blanca en su mano que abrió quitando de ella un poco de algodón y alcohol.

—¿Puedes hacerlo tu?—Pidió Cáncer con un tono extraño de voz, algo nervioso.—Es que... Me impresiona un poco la sangre—Se explicó, avergonzado.

Haberse visto, un Santo de Athena que le impresiona la sangre. En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo, dice un dicho. Pero así era. Quizás porque tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a verla en batalla.

—¿De veras?—Saori abrió grande sus ojos—Con lo sádico que eres... ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?... Cuando se lo cuente a todos, no lo van a poder creer—Expresó con energía embebiendo el algodón.

—Cállate... Ni siquiera sabes que significa "sádico"—Se bufó el italiano herido en su orgullo.

—No, pero todos dicen que lo eres... Así que... —Realizó una mueca de dolor al sentir el punzante ardor de alcohol en su herida.

Death Mask se cruzó de brazos, frunció su frente y soltó un quejido. Parecía un niño grande con una rabieta.

—Pero... A mi por ejemplo... Me da miedo la muerte.

Cáncer cambió su postura y expresión a una de asombro y gracia.

—Pero niña... eso es normal, todos le tememos.

—Pues no... Los Santos no deben temerla ¿Verdad?

—Que lo digan, a que sea verdad... Es otra cosa—Contradijo cerrando sus ojos, satisfecho con su descarga y acusación.

—Bueno, pero se supone que yo soy la Diosa Athena, que debo entregar mi vida, en caso de ser necesaria para velar por la seguridad de todos.

—No se supone... Eres Athena—Espetó el Guerrero agachándose para tomar el botiquín del suelo, y luego de meditar sus palabras, ante el silencio de su Diosa, acotó—Es normal; no dejas de ser humana, Saori. Aun así, pese a que le tengas miedo a la muerte... No creo en realidad sea miedo... —Analizó mas que nada consigo mismo—Porque si realmente lo fuese, no hubieses puesto tu vida en peligro ciento de veces. Creo más bien que es lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario?

—Ajá... Amas la vida.—Se incorporó con la caja cerrada en su mano.—Y respetas a la muerte, pero no le temes.

—Como sea—Saori elevó su mirada y con una sonrisa tímida solicitó—No se lo cuentes a nadie... No quiero que los Guerreros sepan que su Diosa tiene miedo a veces.

Death Mask soltó una risa algo interna, negó con su cabeza y se sentó al lado de la joven. En el fondo, Saori Kido, no dejaba de ser una niña con una gran sabiduría y responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Era humana, antes que Diosa.

—Te confieso otra cosa—Susurró Cáncer divertido—Antes, cuando estaban todos los rostros adornando esta Casa, se podían escuchar sus lamentos y gemidos... Y a veces, sobre todo a la noche, cuando estaba solo, me asustaba de mi propia respiración.—Ante la mirada de asombro de la pelimorada se explicó, riéndose—Es que aquí hay mucho eco y algunos ruidos que hacia yo no los reconocía como míos, y creía que provenían de esos lamentos.

—¡Imposible!—Saori estalló en carcajadas.

—Me daba cada susto.—Cáncer también acompañaba sus risas—¡Qué patético soy a veces!—Dejó de reír paulatinamente—Con razón no me mandan nunca a hacer misiones.

—Mejor—Dijo Athena feliz, jugando nerviosa con sus piernas; cuando su Santo la miró con sorpresa, se explicó—Porque me gustó mucho estar contigo... Y si te hubiesen mandado a una misión... —Dejó las ultimas palabras flotando en el aire.

Death Mask elevó sus cejas, incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo. No lo admitió frente a la dama, pero para él también había sido bueno tener algo de compañía... Siempre estaba solo, y no se llevaba con sus compañeros de armas.

—Los demás Santos—Continuó hablando Athena desviando su mirada al suelo—Me tratan con demasiado respeto... Con tanto, que a veces ni me hablan.

Cáncer la había tratado como a un par, mientras que los demás la cuidaban como si fuese alguna figura frágil de cristal. No era fácil para los Santos faltarle el respeto a su Diosa, y para ella tampoco era fácil socializar con ellos de una manera mas natural. Siempre estaba presente esa pared invisible que los distanciaba, que marcaba la diferencia de status: Diosa – Guerrero... Deidad importante – Humano insignificante.

—Y me aburro mucho con ellos.

—O sea... Que prefieres que yo te grite y te trate mal, que a estar con Shaka.

—Él se la pasa meditando.—Se quejó Saori echando su espalda hacia atrás hasta terminar apoyada en el respaldo del amplio sillón—Aphrodite con sus rosas, Muu nunca está en su Casa, Aldebarán canta canciones de Queen todo el día, Saga se encierra, Aioria entrena... Aioros me trata como si me fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento, y ni al baño me deja ir sola.

Death Mask nuevamente rompió a reír, abrazando su estomago que comenzaba a dolerle. Pues le creía capaz a Aioros de eso y en la forma más literal posible, y no metafórica.

—Shura no se queda atrás, tampoco... A veces es peor que Aioros... —Acotó Saori disgustada—Dohko está en los Cinco Picos, y cuando no, se encierra con el Patriarca en su cuarto toda la tarde... Como hoy.

Cáncer dejó de reír y elevó una ceja. Con razón cada dos por tres el sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Santos tenía importantes "reuniones" con el Maestro de los Cinco Picos.

—Ya... Entendí el punto—Dijo el italiano tomando aire. Se produjo un silenció que quebró casi murmurando—Será mejor que meriendes.

Fue a la cocina, buscó dos vasos, sirvió la leche que había comprado y cuando dio la vuelta para llevarle la merienda a su Diosa, esta estaba detrás de él. Le cedió el vaso que Saori aceptó dejándolo sobre la mesa, y miró a su Santo con una expresión seria en su rostro, con extrañeza:

—¿Qué sucede?—Inquirió Death Mask incapaz de poder descifrar los pensamientos de la joven—Bebe la leche... —Indicó dándole un sorbo a la suya—Que pronto vendrá el Patriarca a buscarte.

—Pero... ¿No me darás un beso?—Preguntó como si hubiese estado esperando eso desde hacía rato.

Y la leche casi más se le sale por la nariz de la impresión que le dio tener que escuchar semejante disparate salir de la boca de esa niña que hacia apenas catorce años atrás usaba pañales.

Lo primero que pensó Cáncer fue: "Está loca... Enloqueció de repente"

—Pues... —¿Qué decirle? El italiano no quiso herir los sentimientos de su Diosa—Cuando cumplas quince—Y al ver el rostro curvarse en una mueca de enfado y tristeza, consoló—No falta mucho, solo unos ocho meses.

—Eso es mucho tiempo—Se quejó la pelimorada.

—Dioses... —La respiración del hombre estaba agitada, no era cosa de todos los días estar en una situación así—Mira que tienes hombres para elegir—Sentenció divertido—¿Porque escoges al mas feo e incapaz de todos tus Guerreros?.

No tenía auto estima el pobre tipo. Pero exageró, ya que el sabía muy bien que tenía sus encantos.

—Es que aquí... Todos son homosexuales.—Aclaró Athena con un tono obvio y molesto.

—¿Y que quieres? Tantos hombres, mi hija; no nos queda más que consolarnos entre nosotros—Bromeó intentando tomar una distancia simbólica de la muchacha.

—Bueno, entonces... —Retomó Saori sin dar el brazo a torcer—Cuando cumpla quince...

—Cuando cumplas quince, te lo prometo... —Interrumpió, incomodo por el rumbo de la conversación.

—...Me harás perder la virginidad.—Finalizó su frase con ímpetu y felicidad.

Esta vez, casi mas, se le va el cerebro por la nariz. Sintió que había descendido al Yomotsu y que había regresado. ¡Que cosa la niña! Con esas propuestas, y a esa edad... ¡Y a él! Que era hombre, un humano de carne y huesos... Y la carne es débil.

—Que no se enteren de esto los demás.—Solicitó Death Mask algo asustado—Porque ya sabes que yo no soy muy bueno defendiéndome—Dijo elevando su dedo índice—Y no creo poder soportar el ataque de todos los Santos si llegasen a enterarse de esta... conversación.

—No digas eso—Se enojó Saori frunciendo su frente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso... —Puntualizó elevando su mano en un gesto de obviedad.—Eso de que no eres bueno defendiéndote.

—Admitamos que no soy, lo que se dice, el Santo Dorado más fuerte del Santuario.—Ironizó muy gestual.

—Pues para mí... —Pronunció resuelta—Eres el mejor Santo Dorado.

Eso... Era mucho decir viniendo de la mismísima Diosa Athena.

Death Mask se quedó petrificado en su lugar, sin poder esbozar palabra alguna. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque supo que había sido muy metafórica esa expresión, lo agradeció profundamente. Él también tenía su corazoncito de cangrejo y su orgullo de guerrero. No le gustaba escuchar hablar a los demás sobre lo nulo que era; que le gustase pasar desapercibido y hacer el papel de inútil para zafar de las misiones y demás obligaciones, no quería decir que en caso de necesitar pelear en serio, no lo diese todo por el todo.

No pudo decir nada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios correspondió las palabras de la pelimorada con un gesto. Se encorvó apenas para alcanzar con su boca los aterciopelados labios rosados de su Diosa.

Fue un beso tenue, una caricia superficial, acompañado con un leve roce de su mano en la suave mejilla de la joven.

Se separó de ella sintiendo que una voz le gritaba en su interior: "¡Sacrilegio!". Pero estaba feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Un besito inocente no le hacía daño a nadie.

—Tampoco se te ocurra contar sobre esto—Aclaró Death Mask algo amenazante.

Lo único que le faltaba era que lo acusasen de pederasta. Prácticamente le doblaba en edad, pero no le importó, era un cándido beso que esa niña se merecía y que él ¿Por qué negarlo? Necesitó dárselo.

Saori no podía salir de su asombro, con sus ojos bien abiertos que despedían un particular brillo, se palpó los labios aun sintiendo el cálido roce. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y lo sentía más grande en su pecho. Una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado se apoderó de su cuerpo y en especial de su estomago. Creyó que eran ganas de ir al baño, pasó tiempo hasta que supo que eso, algunos, le llamaban "mariposas". Se quedó como hipnotizada viendo la hermosa sonrisa en la boca de su Guerrero, deseando que septiembre llegase cuanto antes. Sin saberlo, comenzaba a despertarse en ella un deseo desbordante. Pues no solo le gustaba ese hombre por su forma de tratarla, y por su particular manera de ser, sino por toda su anatomía.

Una voz los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era el Patriarca quien, tosiendo para hacerse notar, aclaró que había ido en busca de Athena. Death Mask se preguntó si el peliverde se había dado cuenta del desacato y atentado moral cometido en contra de la imagen de su Diosa.

Rió satírico, morboso y macabro, por dentro.

—¿Todo en perfecto orden, Saori?

—Sí, Patriarca.—Asintió la pelimorada dando la vuelta para observarlo.

—¿Todo bien, Death Mask?

Este cerró sus ojos, elevó sus cejas y hombros en un gesto que indicaba que podría haber sido peor.

—¿Nos marchamos?—Consultó cediéndole el brazo a su Diosa que esta aceptó.

—Me gustaría volver aquí, Patriarca... —Dijo Saori desapareciendo por la parte trasera del Cuarto Templo—La próxima vez que usted tenga una reunión personal con Libra.

—¡Ejem!... —Tosió Shion aclarándose la voz—Pues... Si usted lo quiere... —Concedió sorprendido y desarmado por la inesperada petición.

La sonrisa de Cáncer no se borró de sus labios; vio a su Diosa de espaldas partiendo de su propio Templo, incrédulo aun de lo que allí había pasado. Lo que fue un martirio, se convirtió en una agradable tortura. Le había pasado lo mejor, en el peor día de su vida.

Y las palabras de su Diosa resonaban dulcemente en su cabeza: "Para mí... Eres el mejor Santo Dorado"

No veía la hora de verla a Saori, al menos un poquito, más grande. Solo debía esperar unos años más para no considerarse un aprovechador de menores; aunque con ocho meses, se conformaba.

 **Fin**


End file.
